The present disclosure relates to the use of a measuring appliance, in particular a hand-held measuring appliance, comprising a nuclear magnetic resonance sensor.
DE 10 2014 218 375 A1 and DE 10 2014 218 371 A1 have disclosed measuring appliances, each with a sensor apparatus, wherein the sensor apparatus comprises at least one nuclear magnetic resonance sensor which is provided for determining a humidity value or for detecting and/or analyzing and/or distinguishing between material characteristics of a workpiece to be examined.